I Think I Love You Too Renji Oneshot
by AnimeHottie18
Summary: This is another 'request' I had to do with a person's OC and Renji.  Hope it turned out somewhat well; was quite quickly put together a while ago.


Name: Hikari Sazuki

Age: (Umm idrk how old she should be but as old as Ichigo and the others)

Gender: Female

Looks: .

Unusual features: has a rose petal tattoo from above her hand and all the way up her left arm. It ends at her shoulder

Status: Soul Reaper

Rank: 2nd lieutenant of squad 6

Crush: Renji or Byakuya (you choose)

Personality&Likes: hyperish, loves to hug people, very protective of her younger sister, obsessed with eating blackberries, it takes a lot to make her mad but little to make her sad, loves to watch the moon, dance and sing, sometimes loud.

"Renji~!" Hikari said in a hyper-ish sing-song voice as she ran up to him and hugged him as he walked up to her, just coming back from another mission out in the world of the living. She nearly knocked him over with the velocity, but was smiling a rose petal smile, her green locks flowing slightly in the soft breeze that flew over the soul society. "How was the world of the living?"

He hugged her back and let her down with a sweet scoff of a smile he always seemed to have. "Ah it was alright," he said with a shrug, patting her on the head slightly before walking off to their captain. Renji started to talk to Captain Kuchiki about the turnout of his mission and if everything came to terms, getting simple nods as a response.

Hikari's green eyes twinkled softly with disappointment. "Well goodbye then," she said in a whisper, knowing he couldn't hear her either way. She filed off to go see her friends and sister, not wanting to stay next to the gate all alone with the guards. _All he ever does when he gets here is go off to see Bakuya…I mean Kuchiki-taicho, _ she thought with a sigh._ Renji doesn't seem to care…_

Then next day it was the same; she asked him how he was and got a short response before watching him run off to see what his captain was doing or if he needed anything, which most of the time he didn't. She sat at her desk, by this point doing paperwork and just thinking, accidentally writing her thoughts down on her paperwork and having to cross it off and start all over. It was sad to anyone who had to watch the girl struggle with her paperwork that day, but it seemed no one noticed her, besides her captain.

"Hikari?" Bakuya asked, noticing she was struggling quite a great deal with the paperwork in front of her. She didn't answer, as if she was lost in thought or something, not acting like her usual self. Well she never acted like her original self around her captain either, but this time it was different; she completely ignored him. He slapped her on the back of the head to get her to pay attention.

She jumped up, dropping her quill and squeeking slightly from getting startled. "Oh, Kuchiki-Taicho, gomen…" she says quickly with a sigh and bows her head. When he doesn't answer her first up and just starts his normal silence, she taps him on the shoulder and continues speaking. "You wanted something, taicho?"

He turned back to her and nodded. "Yeah."

"And that may be?" she said, slightly impatient yet slightly hyper.

He sighed slightly and said in his normal tone, "It's time for lunch."

Her eyes glanced to the clock…1:30pm. _Seems he's right,_ she says to herself within her mind. Suddenly her stomach grumbled as if it was a self alarm for it, which made her sweatdrop slightly. "Y-yeah I guess you're right, Taicho." A great idea seems to light up in her head and she says happily. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

He shook his head. "I've got work to do, but I think Renji's free," he said with a shrug, starting to walk off already before she even answered him.

It seemed as if his words hinted something, but she shook it off and set down her quill more neatly, lurching herself out of her chair and out the door, back on her way to her house. Her sister seemed to be out so she just read the note she left on the fridge and started to make herself some lunch, getting out a bowl of blackberries to go with her sandwich. She gave a light smile as she ate, half wondering –why- Byakuya had mentioned to her about Renji being free.

_Does he…know?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly she shook her head. _He couldn't…or at least he wouldn't care in the first of places. Ugh, Renji…why did Byakuya –have- to mention –you-? Really, why? _She shook her head more and finished up eating her blackberries, heading back to her paperwork.

Later that night she realized even –Renji- was acting strangely. He left early for one reason or another, Byakuya not even stopping him. She couldn't shake the idea that something weird was going on, but couldn't tell what either. Hikari just went and hung out with her little sister for the rest of the night, keeping Renji the farthest from her mind. They sparred and trained together, having practically a blast. For the time being she completely forgot about Renji and all the issues he's been having, acting strangely and all.

The next day Renji wasn't there.

"Kuchiki~taicho~!" she said in a sing song voice, smiling at him and giving him a hug with a hyper tone, trying to hide the fact that she didn't see Renji, which was overall bringing the mood of her day down –already-. As usual Byakuya let her hug him, though didn't really respond with a hug in return or anything. Usual Byakuya Kuchiki.

He didn't say anything about Renji, at all.

She decided to ask, "Where's Renji?"

Byakuya shrugged, looking at his paperwork again, almost done with the rest of it, though doing it quite sluggishly. "Ah, training or something…I think…" he said, not even sure himself where he was, or at least not acting like he knew.

Her bluish eyes looked down and she sighed, thinking where he could be, her hyperness for the moment disappeared. She sat down and got to work on finishing any papers left for her there, though her mind was very preoccupied. There was something she –did- realize was there though.

She glanced down at her desk, seeing a bowl of black berries –she- hadn't put there. They were in a bowl that looked half expensive, though half mediocre, with Japanese symbols on the edges on it. Attached to it was a note.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Meet me Outside Kuchiki-Taicho's office tonight. I have to talk to you._

_ ~Renji_

_P.S. I hope you like the blackberries._

Her heart stopped a bit as she read the note and she bit her lip slightly. "What's this about?" she thought out loud to herself, and to the unluckiness of her speech Byakuya heard her.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What would –this- be?"

"Ah nothing, taicho, gomen~" she said with a hyper tone.

Byakuya shook his head and got back to work, leaving her to her thinking an paper work she had to accomplish. Hikari twirled her green hair between two of her fingers, slightly nervous to what that meant. _Is he mad at me or something?_ She thought as the first response to what she read.

Later that night she started her walk to Byakua's office, glancing at the stars, but nothing in true particular. Her sister was fast asleep and Hikari herself was in a night outfit, not finding the need to wear her hatori there. Her bluish eyes were full of worry as she walked, but she tried to keep bad thoughts away.

_Maybe it's a good thing._

"Hikari-Chan," a voice said sweetly from the side of her.

She turned. "Konbanwa, Renji-San," she said with a smile. She turned his direction, her green hair not put up since she decided not to this late at night, and she didn't really know what he was calling her out for anyway. "You needed to talk to me?"

He himself was in a sleep outfit as well, though it was black and much different than her own. His hair was down, hanging loosely at his shoulders, and he didn't have the white band in his hair. "Y-yes I did," he said in a slight nervous tone.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asks, concerned.

"No, you didn't," he said smiling and slightly motions for her to give him a hug.

She of course ablidges, jumping at him and hugging him hyperly, a light smile on her face, though deep down she still wondered why she was out there with him. When he puts her down, she glances at him with a curious expression on her face though. "What did you need to talk to me about then though, Renji~San?" she asks.

He for some reason starts to blush and looks away slightly.

"Renji?" she asks, confused after a few moments of no response.

"You remember where we met, right?" he asks out of the blue.

She nods. "Yeah, right here actually."

This seems to take most of his possible courage to do this, but he grabs onto her free hand and pulls her to him, hugging her once more but in more of an embrace than a friendly hug. He runs a finger under her chin, lifting it up so she can look at him. For a moment they just stare at each other.

Suddenly he leans down and presses his lips against hers.

Her eyes widen, then blink themselves closed as she kisses back. Hikari's arms snake around his neck and she holds him close to her, just the way she had imagined. His arms hold tightly around her waist, keeping them close together. After a few minutes of lip to lip contact he breaks off.

"Hikari?" he asks.

Her blue eyes glance up at him. "Yes?"

"I…I….I," he stutters, "think I love you…" He blushes brilliantly.

Hikari's cheeks lit up as well. "I think I love you too," she whispers.


End file.
